


Finding a new girl for my Master to use

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dark, F/M, Facials, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A competent sub should do more than simply following orders. She must have Master’s best interests in mind at all times. For example, when Master’s tired of playing with her, she should find a new girl for him to use.
Kudos: 5





	Finding a new girl for my Master to use

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *  
>    
> Character introduction:  
> I’ll refer to the characters as Girl A and Girl B, for the sake of simplicity. Their actual names won’t be mentioned anyways.  
> Girl A has been a long-time sub under her master. She’s everything a sub needs to be. Obedient, needy, always eager for some action. She practically knows what the master is about to do to her without him saying a word. Except for one little flaw. She’s been around for too long, and he would like a new toy to play with. She has to find a new girl before he could dismiss her.  
> Girl B is innocent, vanilla, the classic girl-next-door type. The parents would love her if a boy brings her home. She never did anything kinkier than a blowjob in her entire life. She doesn’t even know what BDSM stands for. But there’s a sub in every girl. And it’s Girl A’s job to turn B into a cock-hungry slut just like her. B knows A from work, so she trusts her blindly, leading to her capture prior to the script.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

A: Look, she’s finally awake.

B: (confused, drowsy) Where… Where am I?

B: It’s so dark here.

A: Isn’t she perfect, sir? So innocent, so deliciously naive.

B: You… You told me you were going to drive me back to my place!

B: God, how much did I drink?

A: Oh, babe. Don’t blame yourself. It’s not how much you had to drink, it’s what’s *in* the drinks.

A: Yours was *just* a tiny bit spicier than your usual, I’m afraid.

B: Fuck, why can’t I move?

B: My hands, these stupid cuffs. My legs as well, ugh!

A: Oh, don’t worry, hun. There’s no chance to break out of those. I personally tested that for so many years.

B: You kidnapped the wrong girl… I… I don’t have any money, and my parents aren’t rich either…

B: Please don’t hurt me, I promise I won’t go to the cops, okay?

A: (chuckles) Relax, babe. This isn’t a kidnapping. This is something much more fun.

B: (scared) God, I’m gonna get raped, aren’t I? Like those porn videos online.

A: Jeez, it’s adorable how little clue you have. You’ll get fucked, for sure. But you’ll be begging for it.

B: (panicked) Help! Somebody get me out of here!

A: Allow me to prepare your new toy for her training, sir. 

A: Mmm… It’s been a long time since I last ate a girl out…

B: (panicked) No! No! Get your tongue away from my pussy!

A: Look at how her legs tremble and shake, sir. She’s so sensitive. 

A: Why don’t you play with her tits for a bit while I make sure she’s soaked? 

A: They’re perky and firm. There, slide your cock right in between them.

B: It’s so close to my face! God, I don’t want to see it.

B: Squeeze them gently!

A: Don’t they feel nice? Check her mouth next, I’m sure that little throat has something to offer. 

B: No, no! I don’t want to taste your cock! Get it away from me, you fucking perv!

(loud slaps)

A: (aggressively) You better take that back before Master decides to make your life a living hell. You don’t address him like that!

B: (whimpers) Okay, I’m sorry. Just don’t hurt me again. Please…

A: Is that all you got, slut?

B: (deep breath) Please accept my apologies for swearing at you earlier, sir.

B: It’s only my first day here, and I was scared and unsure what’s gonna happen. I didn’t mean what I said.

A: And are you gonna behave well from now on?

B: (submissively) I will do whatever you say, sir. I hope I’m the right candidate for your new personal slut.

A: There we go. See? Took a few tries, but we’re getting there.

B: (moans) Your tongue is so delicate… I never thought I could feel so many sensations down there...

B: (stunned) Why… Why did you stop? It was just getting good…

A: Your new toy is ready to be penetrated now, sir.

A: It’s glistening with her juices… Just waiting for your cock…

B: (moans as he inserts) Mmmph!

A: You better get used to this feeling. You’ll experience it a lot in the next couple of months.

A: Pound her harder, sir. Try her out. Does that pussy feel up to standards?

A: I did a good job nailing this one down, didn’t I? 

A: She ticks all the boxes you required. Soft blonde hair, sparkling blue puppy eyes, tits within proportions…

A: It can’t get much better than her, right?

A: I agree. If she would stop complaining, that would make her the perfect match.

A: It’s not a big deal, though. I’m sure she can get used to this. She’s a clever girl.

A: You’ll want to stop for now. We need to edge her a bit more, then she’ll be begging for it.

A: You still need to check out how well she sucks. While you get on with that, I’ll bring out some toys.

B: Yes, I’ll open my mouth, sir.

B: Wider? Ahhh…

(gags and slurps as she blows him)

(Improve a blowjob for 30 seconds)

B: (coughing and panting) Please, sir... My throat is too tight, it’s not suitable for this… You can’t just treat it like it’s my pussy…

A: I think it’s not your turn to tell Master what to do yet.

B: God, is that… a vibrator?

(vibrator noises)

B: (moans and grunts) Turn it down! I can’t take it! It hurts so much!

A: Oh, don’t worry, babe. I’m just introducing you to your new friend.

A: I’m afraid I have to stop now. Can’t let you cum without permission.

A: She’s been tied up on this bed for a while now, hasn’t she? I say it’s time for her to learn a new position.

(short pause)

A: I’ll just tie her hands together… Now for the ankles…

A: There, done.

A: (commanding voice) On your knees, whore.

A: *Look* up! Your master is up there, not on the floor.

A: Don’t turn away as well. That’s disrespectful.

A: I should get some constraints for your head if you keep moving it.

A: (seductively) Tell me what you see in those fascinating blue eyes, sir. 

A: Fear and desperation. But I see lust and desire as well.

A: A part of her is already submissive. Now we just work on the rest of her.

A: (commanding voice) Pitch yourself, slut. Tell us what you can offer for Master.

B: (confused) What?

A: This is the chance for you to convince him that you’re the perfect choice for his new sub. Make a good speech. Otherwise he won’t be impressed.

B: Okay, okay. (to herself) I got this.

B: (clears voice) So, umm. Sir, as you can see, I am clearly your type.

B: She already said how you were looking for a curvy blonde babe, and that’s me.

B: I’m also very… inexperienced sexually. I’m not a virgin, but all the sex I had were pretty vanilla.

B: I never tried any of the kinky stuff, so if you teach me, I’m whatever you want me to be. 

B: I also moan very loud, as you probably noticed. My pussy is tight and I always trim, as you saw.

A: (yawns) Oh, sorry. I was almost falling asleep.

A: That’s so boring. Of course we can see what your body is like. You’re naked right in front of us!

A: Tell us how you feel. Tell us what you *want*. And how badly you want it.

B: Um, so I didn’t react well when you put your cock inside my mouth. I didn’t like that. It’s too big and I can’t fit my throat around it. It also makes me gag and cough like crazy.

B: But I can change it. I can practice every day, and get rid of my gag reflex for you.

B: I can get used to your dick in my mouth. And you could facefuck me however you want.

B: That’s just one of the countless changes I’d be willing to make for you.

B: Because I only care about your pleasure, sir. I don’t care how much pain I’m in, as long as it makes you feel good.

B: Because I want to be your personal slut, sir. I want you to own me and claim me.

A: Shit, that wasn’t too bad. I’m getting turned on.

A: Why don’t you start practicing now, babe?

A: Move up and take his cock in your mouth. No hands. They’re tied up behind your back anyways.

A: Slide your tongue up and down the shaft. You should be doing all the work.

(licks and slurps.)

(Improve a blowjob for the next minute)

A: You’re getting close? Push her head down, Master. Grab some of that blonde hair in your hand.

(deepthroat noises, violent gags) 

A: There you go! Glaze her face with your cum, sir. Mark her. Claim her.

B: (panting) It’s… It’s in my eyes.

B: (pleading) Please, sir, can you fuck me? I never got to orgasm tonight...

B: I beg you, please use my fuckhole until it's sore... It's so unfair to edge me like this without a release...

A: Oh, babe. You have to work hard for that. You need to impress him. But this is a good start.

A: Now that I’m sure you have a good slut on your hands, I think my job here is done.

A: I’ll miss you for sure, and our time together.

(lots of sweet kisses)

A: It’s so weird. Looking at this room, knowing that another girl would take my place.

A: She’s solid, though. I’m proud I picked her out of all the candidates. 

A: I reckon another two weeks of training, and she’d be on my level.

A: Oh, one last thing. I almost forgot.

A: Here, take my choker and wear it.

B: [with gratitude] Thanks, I'll take good care of it.

A: [to Master] Yes, I’ll make sure to drop by sometimes. To check on her, and have some fun as well.

(kisses)

A: Sir, there’s been one thing I’ve been meaning to ask you…

A: Have I been a good girl, sir? Have I pleasured you well enough?

A: (shocked) I was the best?! Oh, sir, you’re too kind.

(kisses)

A: I won’t hold you up for too long then. Bye, sir. I heard you’ve got a slut to train. (chuckles)

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
